


Relationship Goals

by insipid_rhyme



Series: Gallavich One-Shots [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Food Poisoning, I wanted sick!mickey so naturally i made him have food poisoning, I'm so sorry, M/M, This is gross don't read it, With explosive diarrhea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insipid_rhyme/pseuds/insipid_rhyme
Summary: Mickey gets food poisoning from eating a burrito from a dodgy ass food truck.Gross stuff ensues.Read at your own risk... it's fucking gross.





	Relationship Goals

Mickey groaned and dropped his head down onto the pillow, rubbing at his aggravated stomach. He'd eaten something nasty for dinner, out at a dodgy ass food truck. Ian hadn't gotten anything, claiming the food truck looked like a botched illegal abortion truck instead, and had waited for Mickey to grab his food with a scrunched up nose. Mickey ate his burrito on the walk home happily, but by the time they reached their rundown apartment complex his stomach had started churning and he started belching loudly, causing Ian to give him a wide berth on the way up to their apartment. Mickey was stood beside Ian as the taller boy unlocked the door when Ian turned to glare at Mickey. "Did you just fart?" he accused, disgusted.  
"No!" Mickey exclaimed defensively, but his face was flushed in embarrassment. Ian put a hand to his nose, finally getting the busted door to unlock. "Gross," he muttered as he shoved the door open. It tended to stick.  
"I can't fuckin' help it, a'ight?" Mickey spat as he shoved past Ian into the bathroom. "I think I ate something bad."  
"You mean that fucking burrito?" Ian yelled out from the kitchen. "Cuz you know I warned you about that!"  
"Fuckin' stupid firecrotch," Mickey muttered under his breath, shaking his head, then groaned as his stomach made another rumbling noise and shit spewed out from him into the toilet, making his asshole burn. "Jesus fuckin' Christ," he groaned, his face a dark shade of red. Ian walked into the bedroom with a sandwich in his hand, then turned to the shabby bathroom connected to the room. "Jesus Christ, Mickey!" Ian shouted. "Close the fucking door when you take a shit!"  
Mickey flipped him off without looking up and shoved the door closed with a huff, then let out another pained groan as his bowels worked to empty themselves. Ian almost gagged at the sounds coming from the bathroom then left the room to drop his sandwich onto the plate on the counter, his appetite gone completely. He sat on the lounge and watched Storage Wars for a while until Mickey came out of the bathroom and laid down on their double bed. "Ian," he said weakly, whining as his stomach seemed to twinge inside of him. A wave of nausea came over him and he almost sobbed. "Ian!" he shouted, and heard his boyfriend sigh heavily then his footsteps come into the bedroom.  
"What Mick- oh my God," he gagged at the smell wafting from the bathroom, grabbing his deodorant off the drawers and spraying it around the room while holding his nose.  
"Stop making fun of me!" Mickey whined from the bed, his eyes actually tearing from his discomfort. "I feel sick!"  
Ian dropped his deodorant onto the drawers and approached the bed, breathing through his mouth. "What do you need, Mick?"  
Mickey whined and looked up at Ian with a pathetic expression. "My tummy hurts," he said flatly. "Need you to rub it."  
Ian sighed then huffed out a laugh, climbing onto the bed and stretching out beside Mickey. He propped his elbow on the mattress and held his head in his hand then reached out for Mickey's bloated stomach. He hiked his shirt up and started massaging the warm skin in slow circles. Mickey sighed heavily and closed his eyes, trying to focus on the slow movement of Ian's hand so his nausea would ease off. Ian smiled down at his sick boyfriend.  
"I told you that you shouldn't have bought that burrito," he said in half amusement, half pity.  
Mickey groaned and swatted at him half heartedly. "Shut the fuck up," he moaned. "Feel like I'ma be sick."  
"Do you want me to get you a bucket?" Ian asked, still rubbing soothing circles into Mickey's belly.  
Mickey shook his head. "No, I'll take one fuckin' look at it and puke."  
Ian laughed. "That's what the bucket is for." Mickey shook his head again.  
"I hate puking. It goes up my nose," he whined and Ian snickered.  
"You shouldn't have eaten that burrito then."  
Mickey glared at him. "I told ya' to stop mentioning it, you ass!" he shouted. "S'making me sick!"  
Ian rolled his eyes and stopped rubbing his stomach for a moment. Mickey whined in protest and grabbed his hand then his eyes widened, and he brought his hand up to his mouth. "What- Mickey? Are you gonna be sick?" Ian asked, sitting up and looking down on Mickey in panic. Mickey shook his head defiantly, shutting his eyes and trying to will away the need to vomit. After a few moments the nausea relented and he slowly took his hand away from his mouth, smiling slightly. "Think I'm okay now," he said, sighing heavily. "Feel a bit better-" He was abruptly cut off as he gagged and he sat up in a panic. He held a hand to his mouth as Ian placed a hand on his shoulder and looked around the room frantically. "Mick, let's go to the bathroom," he said, "Quickly, before you puke!" It was too late. Mickey could feel the vomit rising in his throat and on instinct he turned his head to the side and threw up. All over Ian. Mickey froze, eyes wide, and slowly looked up to Ian to see his boyfriend with his eyes shut tight and his hands balled in fists in the air, his face scrunched up in disgust. "I'm so sorry," Mickey choked out before he gagged and threw up again. * * * Ian stood in the shower and scrubbed his skin raw while Mickey sat on the toilet, alternating between shitting explosively and puking into the bucket he held on his thighs. His ass was burning and his throat was raw, and he couldn't smell anything besides the dried vomit in his nose. Between puking he would splutter out "I'm sorry," to Ian, who he wasn't even sure could hear him over the running water. He could taste the burrito with every lurch of his stomach. He sat there for a moment, his stomach calmed down and his ass no longer spewing diarrhea. He belched loudly and it echoed around the bathroom. Ian pulled open the shower curtain and pointed a stern finger at him. "Promise me you won't ever buy food from a food truck ever again." Mickey hiccuped loudly and moaned out, "I'll never buy food from a f-food truck ever ag-again." Ian looked him over. "You done puking and shitting?" Mickey frowned. "Yeah, I- it seems so." Ian rolled his eyes and pushed the shower curtain open the whole way. "Come here. A shower will help you feel better." Mickey stood up on shaky legs and placed the bucket full of vomit next to the toilet, which he quickly flushed before stepping into the shower. Ian held his waist to help him balance and pulled Mickey under the warm water. Mickey pressed his forehead to Ian's chest, scrunching his nose up as the orange hairs tickled his face. "Sorry for puking on you," he said sheepishly. Ian ran a hand through his wet hair and kissed the top of his head. "S'okay," he mumbled. "I would've done the same for you." Mickey huffed out a laugh and wrapped his short arms around Ian's waist.

**Author's Note:**

> How do you end the story without making it awkward af?  
> I still don't know.  
> Sorry if that was too gross for you. I was in the mood to write gross but cute stuff. This happened.  
> Please comment/kudos/report me if you think I should be locked up.
> 
> Follow me on tumbkr: insipidrhyme17 (don't know how to link... what's wrong with me)  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/insipidrhyme17


End file.
